


Shadows of the Heart

by Deadly Night_Sh1ft (CrookedMath)



Series: Unnecessary Shadows [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Androgyny, Angst and Romance, Blindness, Break Up, Conformity vs. Rebellion, Deepthroating, Dominance, Erotica, Fate, First Love, Genital Piercing, Hatred, Heartbreak, Hope, Infiltration, Jealousy, M/M, Office Sex, Passion, Possessiveness, Promotion, Secret affection, Separations, Soul Bond, Stricter Protocol, Sublime Beauty, Uke Undertaker, Unrequited Love, Workplace Relationship, Yaoi, heightened senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMath/pseuds/Deadly%20Night_Sh1ft
Summary: A chronicle of Undertaker's relationship with a certain person known as the Gray Shadow from his active days as a reaper.Yay! Updated summary!*This is intended to be a standalone story, but it will tie into the upcoming multi chap.****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. That honor goes to Yana Toboso.





	Shadows of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Undertaker's innermost thoughts *  
> Hesse's innermost thoughts/
> 
> I'm back with my first yaoi (be gentle). I'm still working on my rough draft for the last installment of the series. Sorry it's taking longer than anticipated. I haven't been feeling well. Boo!!! Anyway, I've never written a yaoi before, but I wrote it in my typical fashion. Since Undertaker is always the ultimate seme, I decided to turn him into a quivering mess of an uke.  
> Enjoy.

It was a well known fact that two ancient legends were deeply involved with each other well beyond a platonic level. The bond of souls between shadow and creation only strengthened and the feelings deepened over the centuries to the point of falling in love. Unfortunately, the love Legendary Death felt for the Gray Shadow would always remain unrequited no matter how much he showed him or how much hope he held onto. He'd always be waiting for the day his first true love would finally open his cold heart to him.

Jealousy and possessiveness were alien to the sadistic shadow. To him, promiscuity was a literal article of faith. He was, after all, a religious libertine, and as such, did not grasp the concept of jealousy in the slightest. He would give his lover a blank stare or laugh at him when he flew into a jealous rage because of suspected "infidelity" (another concept foreign to the shadow). Yet, Legendary Death, like all other reapers, was hardwired to be possessive, and therefore, jealous. Because the ancient shadow evaded the Divine, he retained part of his unusual human nature prior to his suicide (or what he refers to as his martyrdom), and that is what the prototype for all death gods loved and hated about him.

/If only he wasn't a possessive and jealous man, then I would make the effort to return his love./

It was no secret that the sadists had an insatiable appetite for sex. Evidence for their escapades in the office was usually left behind in the form of broken chairs, tangled wires (a sign that the silver reaper had been on the receiving end of BDSM), cracked and dented desks, and miscellaneous bodily fluids staining stray paperwork. Their subordinates knew when the two legends found the time for an office romp because no one got overtime despite incomplete paperwork. Perhaps that's why all the regular field agents enjoyed working for the ancients, even with their reputation for being brutal, sadistic bosses. The hope of seeing the pair walk through Dispatch's doors together was enough for them. Even during the plague years, the routine remained unchanged when the legend and the shadow burst through the door, covered in blood with ravenous lust glowing in their eyes. As soon as the Dispatch employees heard the silver reaper's office door slam shut and lock, they knew it was time to clock out for the night.

xxxxx

_Legendary Death collapsed into his chair while his lover perched himself on top of the desk in front of him. The look in the shadow's eyes conveyed to the legend that he wanted to be serviced. Of course, he got his way. They had been together long enough to use simple, subtle expressions to convey their desires to each other, however, direct communication and dirty talk was still used just for the hell of it._

_"Was that not invigorating?" the Gray Shadow breathily inquired, referring to the mass reaping of plague victims._

_The legendary reaper paused briefly enough from fellating his lover to answer in the affirmative._

_"You look positively delectable covered in blood. Even the way it streaks your silver hair is enchanting," the shadow purred as he gently raked his fingers through the other's long, silver ponytail perched high upon his head. The gray reaper whipped his head back, angry storm clouds rolling in all directions behind him as his lover took all of him into his mouth. The legend's long fingers lightly caressed the shadow's back, gently tugging on the loops lining his spine while orally pleasuring him with a twisting, flicking tongue hidden in a hungry mouth. The gray haired reaper snapped his head forward, wild eyed lust gazing down at his lover as he expertly serviced him._

_Legendary Death knew the shadow was close when he felt his ponytail locked in the tight grip of a hand almost too delicate to belong to a male and slender legs wrap around him. He knew the unusual reaper's gratification was reached when he tasted every last drop of him._

_"You'd better swallow every bit of it," he commanded without releasing the silver haired reaper from his iron grip. After a few moments passed, he finally allowed the other to be free from his clutches. "Not bad, Adrian. Your gag reflex has all but disappeared. You can almost rival me."_

_"Hesse, you don't have to order me. You know that I enjoy your taste. Anyway, what's this about rivalry?"_

_The gray reaper positioned himself between the legend's legs. "Nothing at all...But, I do enjoy ordering you."_

_The silver reaper made a sound similar to a growling purr as the shadow returned the favor. "You're...obsessed...with that...aren't you?" he panted._

_The gray reaper teethed that certain piercing and flicked his tongue over it before taking all of him in again. He paid special attention to the curious piercing, working it over with precious nibbles and lovely licks. The silver haired man was powerless against the sweet sadist, especially when he felt that certain piercing hit the back of his throat on more than one occasion. The Gray Shadow had his hands full with himself and his lover, meticulously making preparations for domination. He ignored the tiny whimper the legend always made when he was close since he, too, didn't mind his taste, however, his lover had other ideas._

_"Hesse, stop," the silver haired man breathed. He lifted the other man's head up, electric green lust blazing in his eyes. "I want you right now. I want to take you."_

_The unusual shadow climbed onto his lover's lap and teased himself with that piercing he was so obsessed with. "I have been wondering what this piercing of yours would feel like inside me," he said to the flustered legend._

_"Then, let me have my way with you."_

_The shadow removed his rimless glasses in order to use his natural beauty as one of his tools to dominate his lover. "No, I don't think so._ You _will not penetrate me. Instead,_ I _will use_ you _to penetrate_ myself. _There_ is _a distinction." He grabbed the bewildered reaper's wrists and forcefully pinned them over the back of the chair. "Tears again, Adrian?"_

____

_"Because you're so beautiful beyond compare."_

____

_The sadist kissed away his lover's tears. "As are you, my beautiful Adrian," he responded with a passionate, domineering kiss. Both men softly moaned into the shadow's kiss as he gradually impaled himself on the legend, acquainting his private piercing with a new source of pleasure._

____

_"Hesse, let me touch you," Legendary Death begged the dominant male._

____

_The only response he received was a tighter grip around the wrists as the Gray Shadow gradually found his ideal pace. The shadow rolled and snapped his hips back and forth once he fully adjusted to the silver reaper. He cried out each time that certain piercing unlocked his secret places, but it had yet to burst open the door. In the throes of his passion, the shadow released the legend's wrists from his tight grip. Legendary Death was mesmerized by the Gray Shadow's sublime beauty as he rode him. Although he was male with borderline androgynous features, the way he moved was distinctly feminine._

____

_*Yet, somehow, he still does not submit to me.*_

____

_The enigma of a man pleasuring him made him fall deeper in love. He longed to hear the gray haired reaper call out his name. There was only one way to do it, and it was always when he was about to lose himself._

____

_The silver reaper's tiny whimper signaled that he was close. The piercing pleasuring the shadow was also close to bursting through the doors of his secret places. The passionate reaper suddenly kissed the legend with burning hunger. At that moment, the silver reaper drifted his fingers down the loops in the shadow's spine, delighting in the way he called out his name in the beautifully sweet, haunting voice he reserves for him when he unlocks his secret places. The silver haired man slid his long fingers back up the shadow's spine and stopped between his shoulder blades. He took advantage of the dominating male's weakness by lightly tugging on a few of the loops. The haunting call of the legendary reaper's name became a cry of rapture as the shadow whipped his head back, angry gray waves a dangerous weapon in midair._

____

_"Hesse, I love you," Legendary Death murmured._

____

_The Gray Shadow's head snapped forward at the soft sound of his lover's voice. He pressed his body against his, tricking him into believing that he would turn control over to him for once. Instead, a hand almost too delicate to belong to a male crept into a long, silver ponytail and pulled back hard, forcing its bearer to look into the high contrast eyes of the first recycled suicide. "Adrian, I didn't give you permission to speak," the sadistic shadow coldly responded, though the fiery passion in his eyes betrayed it. As punishment for speaking out of turn, the gray reaper targeted his lover's weaknesses one piercing at a time in both ears. Now, it was the shadow's turn to relish in Legendary Death's cries of ecstasy as he continued to ride him with feral precision._

____

_The silver reaper wrapped an arm around his unusual lover and tried his luck with stroking him while he was within reach. Before he even had a chance to feel his full length, the legend's wrist was trapped in the gray haired sadist's bone crushing grip and promptly removed from the exposed area._

____

_"I should have tied you up. I will not submit to you, Adrian."_

____

_"You know I won't give up."_

____

_The unusual reaper came down hard, taking his lover in deep. "I'll always win. Admit it, I've broken you." He came down harder than before at a slightly different angle, then rolled and snapped his hips like a vicious animal, mercilessly dominating the created ancient. The more violent the pace, the deeper the silver reaper's private piercing went as it unlocked the shadow's secret places. Again, Legendary Death made that tiny whimper, signaling that he was close. This time, the shadow relented and allowed himself to be clutched tightly by the legend as a chain reaction of unlocked secret places became bursting doors._

____

_"It's your fault," the silver haired man huffed. "You're the one who wanted to know what it would feel like with my cock up your ass."_

____

_"We've both taken it up the ass, idiot," the other retorted. "It's your fault for getting a loop put in."_

____

_"As opposed to the other."_

____

_"You're a closet masochist," the shadow bluntly accused._

____

_"I am not," the other flatly denied._

____

_"You don't see me getting-"_

____

_"Look at your fucking back!" Legendary Death interrupted._

____

_"You know very well it's for religious reasons," the other defended. "Besides, I like the loop you have. It would have become boring just fellating you, so I thought I'd satisfy my curiosity."_

____

_The men in their various states of undress laughed at themselves and the mess they made in the silver reaper's office. "I didn't want to hold you so tightly to dominate you. I just wanted to touch you more affectionately," the legend blurted out._

____

_The Gray Shadow finished dressing in silence with his back turned toward his lover. The stunning admission was a lot to take in, especially after a post reaping sexual escapade. "Don't lead me on, Adrian," he finally replied in a monotone voice._

____

_"I'm not."_

____

_"If what you say is true, then, I, too, wish to touch you with the same affection." He turned to face his lover. "For me, as a blind man, that level of intimacy will have a deeper meaning."_

____

____

xxxxxx 

  
The dawning of a new era of protocol brought forth much dissatisfaction amongst the ancients. Gone were the days of using real Death Scythes during combat training. In fact, combat training was now commonly referred to as "practical". Ever since the new Council was instated, the entire realm seemed to have been streamlined and sanitized. The legendary libertines were especially livid since they were used to doing things according to the "old way", but now, due to their managerial positions, they had to set an example and get used to the new regime. It greatly saddened Legendary Death to watch his lover's eyes slowly grow colder over the years as his hatred for the corrupt new generation consumed him.

*I have to do something or I'll lose him forever.*

As for the Gray Shadow, he wanted to find a way to put things back the way they used to be; to reset the realm to the dawn of his reaping days. He was a man who hated being deprived of freedom.

/So tonight that I might sate this bloodlust of mine, let them kindle my wrath./

What both men hated the most about their positions was the mandatory instructor role each had to take on for every batch of new recruits entering the Academy. At least their legendary status afforded them the luxury of choosing which course to teach. As always, they split practical amongst themselves; the shadow teaching the art of war, and his lover, the way to coax a soul from its dying host. With this conspicuous arrangement, it soon became known to the students that their instructors were lovers.

"Does it bother you to be open about it? I've heard that there's going to be a crackdown on office relationships, especially if it's same sex," the silver reaper informed his agitated lover.

"They fear us, so why should I care. Let the Council do as they wish. We get away with murder and Goddess knows how many other deeds they consider criminal acts now. Nevertheless, I must satisfy my bloodlust." The gray haired man summoned his Death Scythe in preparation for his unorthodox exit from one realm to another. "Adrian, have you seen the vulgarity around us? There's a painting of Marcus hanging in the library, one of me in the Council chambers, and paintings of you litter just about every building and corridor around here. I don't know if you've been to the main entrance of the library lately, but I have. They've just finished building your statue."

"What! Why would the Council vote to waste funding on _that_?" Silver Death questioned in utter disdain.

"They've built us up into false gods-"

"We _are_ gods," Legendary Death reminded his lover.

"That we are, but not the kind that should be venerated by the idolatrous. We are death gods. We should simply be appreciated by the thankful and feared by the unjust," the shadow countered. "Now then, I'll be taking my leave to the mortal realm. I don't know when-"

Legendary Death tore the battle axe free from his lover's hands and tossed it aside. "No, you won't. I refuse to let you go this time." He pulled the smaller reaper closer to him, preventing him from retrieving his implement of death. "Hesse, it's always like this. I've watched you grow angrier and your eyes grow colder since they've restructured our department and everything else around here." The legend's acidic eyes bored deep into his lover's dark green and citrine double irises. "Don't let this be the end of us."

The unusual reaper cocked his head to the side. "Whatever gave you that idea? Oh well, it doesn't matter." He stared up at the silver haired ancient, passion aflame in his high contrast eyes. "It's been a while since I've been able to devour you at my leisure. I'll stay if you come home with me. So, will you come home with me, Adrian?"

"For you, I'll do anything and go anywhere."

"Is that your sworn word?"

"Yes."

The shadow slyly smiled. "Very well. Shall we seal it with a kiss?"

Without hesitation, the lovestruck legend kissed the sweet shadow, sealing his promise with passionate lips instead of pen and paper. As the kiss deepened, the gray reaper wrapped an arm around his lover and summoned his feared battle axe with his free hand. At the height of the unusual reaper's dominance over his lover, he broke protocol and used his own personal portal to make his egress to his personal property with his person of interest all without breaking a promissory kiss.

xxxxxx 

  
In the shadow's house, in a secret room, two lovers shared a secret each would die to protect. In this room, there was no battle for control, no games of domination and submission, no pain, no jealousy, no anger. There was simply pure passion, desire, and...tenderness.

Legendary Death was stunned by the revealing attire the unusual reaper wore under his black brocade coat. His phosphorescent eyes scanned the fine boned man's exposed skin peeking out from between thigh high boots and leather shorts. The sleeveless leather top was nothing new, but he was still hooked on every graceful movement the shadow made while he wore it. He was, and always would be fascinated by his hidden strength.

*His body looks so frail, yet he beat me in a death match...and he went in blind as well. How can such a small body house such immense physical power?*

"See something you like?" the gray haired reaper purred.

The silver haired man shivered as the other released his ponytail from its confines. "You don't need to ask when you already know the answer."

The shorter reaper shook his head and laughed. "Adrian, you are a master of flirting with every other man and with the opposite sex, but with me, you are absolutely clumsy. It's adorable. I wonder why that is?" He tapped his chin in thought, provoking his lover into stating the obvious.

"It's because...I'm in love with you." The sincerity in the legend's electric green eyes was almost enough to melt the shadow's unfeeling heart. "I wish you felt the same."

The Gray Shadow removed his glasses, refusing to be swayed by his lover's legendary gaze. "You know how I am, Adrian. I stake no claims and I refuse to be claimed. I separate my passion from my feelings, but our bond is ours alone and has nothing to do with these things. I will not be a kept man. I wouldn't ask it of you either." He pushed the silver reaper down on the bed in the back of the room and quickly straddled him with a deep, distracting kiss.

"Hesse, why are you so captivating?" the legend softly asked as he caressed the other's cheek.

"Why are you so alluring?" the shadow responded with a smoldering kiss.

The first recycled suicide used his blindness to his advantage as he bent his lover to his will. He slowly drifted his fingertips over the masculine angles of his lover's face; skin barely ghosting over skin. A brief surge of anger flared in the shadow's chest when crisp, cotton poplin-standard of the new work uniform-reached his tactile senses. With a low growl, he ripped the white, button down shirt off of the legend, nearly toppling both of them over due to his own brute strength.

"A replacement's going to come out of my paycheck," the silver reaper griped.

"I don't give a fuck. Popping up your collar isn't rebellion enough," the gray reaper retorted as he swiftly removed what was left of his lover's clothes.

The legendary reaper began disassembling the complicated array of hardware holding the gray sadist's ensemble together. "So, this is how _you_ rebel?" he asked seductively as he removed the top half of the leather outfit.

An erotic moan escaped the unusual reaper's lips as legendary fingers gently grazed the column of loops lining his spine. In this secret time of tenderness, twisting and tugging of the shadow's piercings would be forgone in favor of gentle affection and drifting kisses. "It's not necessarily about...rebellion. It's about putting...things back the way they ought...to be...Mmm...Adrian, don't tease me like this..." The aroused sadist seized control once again with a passionate kiss that the legendary reaper had no choice but to submit himself to. Slender fingers slipped through silver strands as the blind reaper continued to dominate the kiss with the power of his raw passion.

Both men's desires grew as they tenderly touched each other. Every sweet kiss and delicate caress held different meanings for each man. Legendary Death's heart stirred under the shadow's intense gaze. He fell deeper in love with him as he planted sweet little kisses on his most sensitive places, especially the pierced parts. An idyllic dream of a requited love appeared behind closed eyes while the sweet sadist's fingertips memorized the legend's masculine contours. Soft, gray waves slipped through Legendary Death's long fingers and silver silk became entwined in slender fingers almost too delicate to belong to a male as the ancients shared a sublime kiss.

*I'm glad I let him evade my Creator or I'd never know such passion only he can provide.*

In turn, the deprivation of sight heightened the Gray Shadow's senses, which deepened the level of intimacy with his lover-both body and soul. Instead of seeing with his eyes, he felt the legendary reaper's smooth skin beneath slowly drifting fingertips. Intent staring gave way to taking in Legendary Death's scent as he drifted biting kisses up and down his neck. Rather than watch Silver Death's desire for him peak, he tasted it as he made preparations to devour him. And, the eyes that observed the world around him were replaced by ears that heard the sounds of a brutal, sadistic death god begging to be fucked by his delicately structured lover.

/His body is incredibly beautiful with such long limbs and perfect proportions. His face is flawless, eyes piercing, and his hair is a starlight waterfall. He is a powerful man and flawless beauty. Should he ever be marred by violence, flesh scarred, psyche destroyed, he will always remain a flawless beauty to me./

The unusual reaper ghosted his fingers down the silver reaper's sides, then gently parted his thighs. "Although, I can't see you, I know that your alluring eyes are begging for me to touch you; to give you release into sweet ecstasy," he purred in a seductive, haunting voice.

An unusually feminine moan escaped Legendary Death's lips when he was penetrated by the Gray Shadow. The legend's pulse sped up, body arching into his lover's as his secret places were unlocked. Silver hair splayed about the writhing reaper's head under the sweet shadow's tender touch. Without breaking his dangerously fluid rhythm, the thin reaper twisted his lover's body on its side and grabbed onto one of his long legs with the intention of diving deeper into his secret place. As he moved faster and harder, he still remained gentle. Even the shadow's handling of the madman was oddly tender and never crossed the border into rough territory no matter how deep he went.

"Oh gods, Hesse, I'm going to...I can't...I can't hold it anymore! I'm going to cum!" the legendary reaper cried out.

The gentle sadist leaned down and sought out his lover's face with delicate caresses. He smiled when his lover guided his hand to its goal. "Then, let go, my beautiful Adrian." The shadow's words brushed Legendary Death's lips in a sweet, haunting whisper. He reached down between his lover's legs in search for that which differentiates him from woman. A deeply passionate kiss belonging solely to the men was shared as the gray reaper pleasured the other's privately pierced place. As he succumbed to his passions, he clamped down on what made the shadow a man, causing him to lose himself as well.

"I'm not finished with you yet. I promised to devour you at my leisure, and my hunger for you has yet to be satisfied," the gray haired reaper growled as he flipped the other man on his back. "Ah, your heart is beating so fast, Adrian. I can hear it hammering away in your lovely chest. I can feel how hot you are beneath my fingers. I wonder if you're just as flushed as a virgin on her wedding night?"

"Hesse, stop teasing me," the silver haired man pouted.

"Adrian, you are a flawless beauty."

"How can you say that when you can't even see me?"

"I don't have to see you to know that you're beautiful." With those words, the Gray Shadow silenced any further commentary from the created reaper with a fire borne kiss. As the kiss became hotter, the shadow plunged into the legendary death god for another round of lovemaking. Once the shadow found his pace, he hoisted his lover's long legs over his shoulders, enabling him to send the silver legend into an alternate reality of ultimate bliss.

"Hesse, I'm...it feels so good. I'm...oh GODS!" the silver haired man cried out, losing himself again in the pleasure provided by his lover.

The Gray Shadow slowed to a teasing pace. "Do you want me to stop?" he seductively teased, flicking the loops in his lover's nipples. He grazed the legend's torso with his fingertips until he reached his prize. "You're hard again, Adrian, and writhing beneath me, yet, I wonder if I should continue."

"No, no, please don't stop, Hesse! Don't stop!" Legendary Death begged.

/How interesting...It's so cute how such a powerful god created by the so called Divine-the demiurge-begs for me, a devotee and former Servant to Her, the Sublime Goddess./

*How does he do it? Why do I end up begging like this? He's the only man who's brought me to my knees like this. I've _never_ submitted to anyone, male or female, but for him, I'll do anything. I only wish he would do the same for me.*

The Gray Shadow answered his lover's plea with deeply fluid thrusts; passionate, sweetly sadistic, and beautifully tender. As the unusual reaper felt his lover meld with him, he moved faster, thrusting deeper, unlocking his lover's secret places until they both lost themselves in the totality of ultimate bliss.

"I love you, Hesse," Silver Death softly declared as he affectionately nuzzled the naked shadow in his arms. "You're so beautiful. I mean it. You're the most beautiful man I've ever encountered in all of my existence," he complimented through rogue tears.

The shadow kissed away his lover's tears. "Adrian, you have no reason to shed tears. You've beheld me enough-"

"I know," he interrupted. "It's not just that. I...I want to be the only man you look at, but I already know what you're going to say. It's been this way for centuries. Also, when we have nights like this, it makes me fall deeper in love with you." The silver reaper gently combed his fingers through the first recycled suicide's lengthy, gray waves. "Is it ok if I keep hoping that one day you'll return my love for you?"

"There's nothing I can do to stop you," he replied. "I still don't understand why you feel the way you do for me, let alone insist upon holding out hope that someday your feelings will be requited. I'm sorry if I seem cold..." he trailed off.

The created ancient laced his fingers through his unusual lover's and held him close. "I know. I know. Even though I can't change my nature, I've finally learned to accept yours and it for being the reason why my love for you is unrequited."

"Adrian, _never_ take our bond for granted. I treasure it and I treasure you. Though, I cannot love you the way that you wish for me to, allow our bond to be the closest thing that _I_ can call love for you," the Gray Shadow meaningfully expressed, squeezing the other man's hand. "It is our souls that are linked, Adrian. Even if we are destined to love others, we are still together. So, please, treasure it."

"I will. If it's for you, I will," the silver reaper swore with a kiss. "Hesse, if I die, I want you alone, to reap me. Our secrets are ours."

"That, I will do for you," the shadow promised with a passionate kiss. "And, should I perish, send me to my Mistress. To Her, I am a martyr, but to the demiurge, my godhood is a punishment. Because I was once human, I am caught in the flux of its laws and have yet to meet the Goddess in Her Divine Light."

Legendary Death intertwined his legs through his lover's as he sealed his promise to carry out his final wishes with a tenderly carnivorous kiss.

xxxxxx 

  
The legendary couple's distance between themselves increased with the passage of time, mostly due to departmental changes and additional duties. The silver haired legend was still managerial class, but due to his high status, he was able to successfully petition the Council into allowing him to remain active out in the field rather than becoming a desk bound paper pusher like other high ranking Dispatch managers. The Gray Shadow had opted to transfer to the military division of the realm, specifically the security and intelligence departments. Despite being new to the division, he was allowed to keep his rank due to his legendary status.

Eventually, the ancient legends stopped meeting altogether. The silver reaper knew his lover was already an expert in the art of war and was sure to quickly rise to power in his division.

*Why would it impact our relationship in this way? I miss him so much.*

He caught a glimpse of a shadow he hadn't seen in months as he was heading back to his office from the day's overabundance of soul collecting. The shadow's thigh length gray waves now fell just below his shoulder blades, and eccentric black leather and hardware was replaced with dark, elegant dress shirts and skin tight pants.

*Always the seducer.*

The only thing that remained constant was his three quarter length, black, brocade coat. 

"So much for your so called fucking rebellion," the ancient grumbled under his breath as he opened his office door. An envelope with his name written in elegant handwriting on his desk caught his eye when he turned the light on. He knew who it was from and wondered why this felt like goodbye.

_Adrian,_

__

____

__

_I've accepted promotion to an upper management position in my division. I'm sure you know which one judging by whom I've been seen with. I wish to be with you again as in the days of our youth, however, my hatred for this place has steadily grown over the years as you, yourself, noticed. This realm needs to be reset, and my status alone isn't enough to do it. I must have power and I need access in order to obtain it. In my division, there's a limit to the breaking of protocol that I can get away with, hence the enclosed lock of hair. You may see it as conformity, but to me, it is infiltration. I swear, one day, this realm will rightfully belong to us once more. I will expose the corruption and put things back the way they ought to be. Please, remember and treasure our bond._

__

____

__

_-Hesse_

Tears jumped to their deaths from phosphorescent eyes. Darkness quickly enveloped his sadness as he crumpled up the letter from his now ex-lover. "One day, Fate will bring us together again," Legendary Death whispered as pained tears flowed for the man he loved. "One day, my beautiful Gray Shadow, Fate will reunite us."

**Author's Note:**

> A person I know, who shall remain nameless, read the rough draft and cried. I have officially located a closet fudanshi. *evil grin*


End file.
